


Guarded

by Lady_Phasma



Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lekku Play, Mando's actually a Dom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phasma/pseuds/Lady_Phasma
Summary: Mando and Dar'Nîla check out Mando's sleeping quarters
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mando and Dar'Nîla [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Guarded

I knew he wouldn’t remove much of his armor when we went to his cabin. It was a second skin for him. He moved as lithely and gracefully as if he wore nothing at all. He hung the cape on a hook by the door. The bandoliers made deep thumping sounds as he set them on the table. His cabin was almost claustrophobic. I wasn’t sure what I expected as I walked in. I had hoped for some personal touches, something to tell me more about him. There wasn’t much. The ship, like his armor, told as much about him as it hid. Next to the bed, which was barely more than a cot, was a small metal table. The niches above the bed’s alcove held a scattering of manuals and random munitions. A few cartridges here, a single flash bomb there, and a small nest of tools in the corner of one of the cubicles. His “hobby” was, apparently, weapons modification. Exciting.

I dropped my boots next to the bed and flopped down on it. I stretched, feline and needy, wanting him to look at me. I saw his helmet tilt just over his shoulder and then move back to the table. He laid everything out in precise rows. I studied him. From this position I could watch him without him knowing. Without his cape he was more vulnerable but how vulnerable could Mando ever really be? My eyes roamed over his shoulders, down his back, over the curve of his ass, and back up to his helmet. I noticed from his movements that he had switched tasks. I raised myself onto my elbows before I could stop myself. I didn’t think about getting caught watching. I was too curious. I heard a delicate sound of something being placed gently on the table, then the sound repeated. He dropped his gloveless hands to his sides.

I fell back quickly onto the bed and looked at the ceiling, hoping furtively that I hadn’t been caught. I heard his boots move on the floor. I still didn’t look. Looking at any part of him without permission was so taboo that I had no desire to cheat or steal glances. I felt hot and flushed with guilt for having seen him remove his gloves.

“Dar?” Mando asked.

“Yeah?” I responded.

“Come here.”

I swung my feet off the bed and sat up. I tried to only look at his face but as I stood I saw his hands by his side. I made casual eye contact with him. Pretending desperately that I wasn’t excited or captivated by this exposure. I took a step toward him. He looked at me for an uncomfortably long moment. Then he reached out, cupped my cheek in his hand, and placed his thumb on my parted lips. I inhaled sharply and opened my mouth a fraction more. As I leaned my head into his hand he slipped his thumb between my lips. He ran his fingers down my throat and along a lek. I shivered. I would do anything this man wanted me to. If I had thought before that I was completely at his mercy, I was wrong. I didn’t know I had more to give to him. His bare, warm hands weren’t as rough as I had imagined. His touch was lighter than it had been with his gloves on. He tilted his head to watch his hand’s progress around and down my lek. I exhaled and arched my back. I wanted to feel them in his hands forever. It was exquisite.

He seemed to read my mind. His other hand reached behind my head and gently wrapped around my back lek. He ran his hand down it and I threw my head back and moaned. I was overwhelmed by the sensations. He had taken off his gloves! His naked hands were on _my_ body, _my_ lekku. I tried to catch my breath. I could feel him watching me. But the self-consciousness was pushed out of my mind when he squeezed my lek. My hips moved involuntarily. His helmet tilted again. I looked at him through slitted eyes. My breathing was ragged and I had to clutch at his shoulders and chest to steady myself. He gripped my back lek a little tighter and gently but deliberately pulled my head back. I gasped. It didn’t hurt, he made sure he wasn’t hurting me, but it was close to pain. If he had pulled faster or harder it would have brought tears to my eyes. Like this, it made me claw into his pauldrons. I felt the heat intensify between my legs. His grip loosened. I watched him as he stroked a front lek, laid it gently on my shoulder, and pulled his hand back.

“Take your clothes off, Dar,” he said.

I didn’t hesitate. I moved slowly but immediately. I pulled my shirt over my head. As I threw it on the floor I saw his hand twitch as though he was about to reach for me but decided to be patient. I peeled my pants off and stepped out of them. Then I slowly hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my underwear. At this he did reach out. He grabbed my wrists and stopped me. He held me still for a moment. His head tilted slightly. Then he placed my arms at my sides and slowly moved his hands over my hips and waist and cupped one breast. Standing so vulnerable in front of him made me flush. My hands went cold and my heart raced. He was so covered, protected, and I was exposed and open. I didn’t want him to undress, I wanted him to envelope me. Invite me in and keep me close. I wanted the hard metal on my skin. I wanted to feel his need for me, that would take away some of my vulnerability.

His other hand gripped my ass, hard. He pulled me against him. I took a skittering step toward him. His hand on my breast squeezed as his thumb pressed long, slow circles around my nipple. I kept my hands dutifully by my sides but pushed my hips into his. I could feel his hardness through his pants and my panties. I was soaking wet. And he knew it. He deftly slid a thigh between my legs, opening them for him. He moved his hand from my breast and slipped his fingers into my panties.

“Oh fuck,” I groaned. I could barely stand. I pinned his arm between us as I pressed my naked body onto his armor. His fingers slipped into me. I felt them, slick and hot, move in and out. Once, twice.

“Mando, please, fuck me. I need to feel you inside me,” I whispered, my mouth almost touching his helmet.

He pulled his hand free. He placed his first two fingers on my lips. I opened my mouth so he could slide them in. I looked up at him while I sucked my taste off his fingers. His head tilted back. He sighed as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth with a wet pop.

He looked at me for a split second and then turned me around to face the bed. He pushed me forward, his hands guiding me into position. Mine lay on the bed as I bent forward. His hands smoothed down my back, stroking my lekku, fingers catching my underwear when he reached my ass. He pulled them, hard, a swift yank and they were ripped off me. I yelped, slapped a hand over my mouth and giggled into it. It was completely unexpected but unbelievably sexy.

I heard his hands opening his pants. I glanced behind me. I saw his hand go to my hip, felt his warm fingers on my skin. So very different from the rough gloves. I heard the echoing sigh come from his helmet as he guided himself into me. I pushed against him, raising my hips and throwing my head back. Both of his hands were on my hips now. Slowly, he moved in and out. His hands began to roam. With this sensation now available to him he seemed to want to touch every inch of me. While one hand stayed on my hip the other ran up my back or both would find my breasts. This earned him groans of pleasure from me. He buried himself as deep inside me as he could go and slid one hand down my belly. His body pressed fully against me, armor digging into me. His helmet pressed against my montrals, cold and hard and wonderful. I could hear his breathing. Having his mouth so close made my entire body vibrate. Then his fingers found my clit. I rocked against him but he held me. He rubbed small circles around my clit while he moved inside of me.

“Oh god,” I moaned through clenched teeth. “You… mmmmm shit. How do you do this to me?”

I straightened up a little more and let him support my weight as I placed a hand on his. I wanted to feel his skin, feel the movement as he made me cum. Just the smallest unarmored part of him but it was enough. He sped up. His fingers moved so deftly. He inhaled sharply as my muscles tensed around him. His helmet almost hurt pressing against the back of my head. I raked my nails on the back of his hand as I rode the wave of my orgasm. I groped at his arms and clung to him. I murmured and moaned and almost screamed. Just before the scream rose out of me I felt his hand close on my throat. My eyes flew open. I wasn’t expecting this at all. Maybe I should have. He was so close to losing control.He seemed to be hanging on by a thread.

We tumbled onto the bed. His knees caught us behind me. With his other hand he held my hip. He started to fuck me. Truly fuck me. His bare hands held my hip and neck, my flushed purple skin against him, his “face” buried in my montrals: it was too much. He pounded into me. His armor pinched and scrapped against me. It hurt but I barely noticed. I wanted him to use me. To get this from me. Something he so clearly needed. I gripped his bicep for support and reached my free hand behind me. I wanted to touch him. Even if I couldn’t _touch_ him.

My fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. I could feel another orgasm rising. His hand was suddenly gone from my neck and I rasped in a few breaths.

“Oh fuck Mando, fuck me. I want to feel you cum in me,” I yelled as I came. I arched and pushed against him. I pressed my face into the mattress. The only thought left in my mind what how great his armor felt slapping against the backs of my thighs. I was spent. I had given him everything I had.

I groaned with each thrust. His fingers dug into my hip bones as he forced me to be completely still. And then I felt him push into me and not pull out. I heard my name quietly on his lips. My hips moved just a little when I glanced over my shoulder to look at him and he held me in place. His cum felt hot and silky between us. I didn’t want him to ever leave.

After taking, what felt like, an eternity to pull out of me, he immediately started buttoning up. I rolled over and laid on my back with my knees together and to the side. I wanted to keep him inside me. I pressed my thighs together as I watched him.

“What is it Dar’Nîla?” he asked.

“I have a request, if you think I’ve earned it….” I didn’t want to presume nor to ask outright. If I hadn’t earned it I would hate to hear _No_ right now. But I thought it might be worth the risk for such a big reward.

“And what might that be?” He asked, grinning I think.

“I want to watch you put your gloves on. Slowly.” I felt the blush rise up my face. I grinned when his answer was turning to the table to pick up his gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos - I am correcting as I catch them!!


End file.
